


Just Another Night

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Cuando Wooseok está pasando un mal momento, entra en la habitación de su compañero de cuarto Seungyoun para pasar la noche, pero no sabe que Seungyoun siente algo por él.Pero tal vez Seungyoun no sea el único.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 2





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

"No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí," dijo Wooseok parado afuera de la habitación de Seungyoun en pijama con dos medias lunas debajo de los ojos que le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre por qué estaba allí, incluso si no lo quería decir en voz alta. _¿Puedo dormir contigo?_

No era una gran sorpresa. Wooseok había estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente y eso lo ponía ansioso e inquieto, pero incluso si a veces podía ser bastante solitario, era cuando estaba en su peor momento que ansiaba el contacto humano. Como su amigo, quería estar allí para él y mejorarlo todo, pero como alguien que lo cuidaba _demasiado_ a veces, por su propio bien, deseaba poder decirle que no.

Sonrió brillantemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. No se había molestado en encender una luz cuando respondió al tímido golpe en la puerta, pero Wooseok ya sabía lo que hacía. Había estado allí docenas de veces siguiendo la misma rutina de abrirse camino a través de la oscuridad, sentarse en el borde de la cama y acurrucarse para quedarse dormido lo más lejos que podía para no interponerse en el camino. Incluso si era lo que más necesitaba, se negaba a meterse en el camino, pero lo que nunca entendería era que eso era imposible para él. Ya era muy pequeño. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse más pequeño?

"¿Estás ocupado?" Preguntó, haciendo la conversación casual que necesitaba para sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo como para saber que se le permitía quedarse.

"No, estaba a punto de irme a la cama," dijo Seungyoun, sabiendo que no planeaba irse a dormir antes de entrar, pero ¿y si también se beneficiara esta vez? Era un riesgo, cambiar la rutina. Había una posibilidad de que hubiera asustado a Wooseok, pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho?

Wooseok se movió, sobresaltado, como si estuviera preocupado. "No quise venir en mal momento."

Se levantó rápidamente para irse, pero Seungyoun extendió la mano y se permitió agarrarlo por una vez. No fue agresivo o fuerte con él, pero fue suficiente para evitar que Wooseok se fuera.

"Quédate," dijo en voz baja, casi suplicante.

"Pero-."

"No me importa," dijo. Dejó caer las manos a los costados y sintió a Wooseok alejarse de él, considerando lo que debía hacer.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto," dijo, agregando una medida extra de alegría a su voz que le dolía y agradeció que en la oscuridad Wooseok no pudiera ver su rostro. No podía ver la forma en que invitarlo a entrar y pedirle que se quedara lo torturaba.

"Está bien," dijo Wooseok, apenas audible. "Adelante, no quiero interponerme en el camino."

Allí estaba. Esa mentira Wooseok que se dijo a sí mismo suficientes veces para poder creerla. Le molestaba un poco, si era honesto. Era como si todo el tiempo que pasaba dando la bienvenida a Wooseok en su vida hubiera sido en vano.

"Tú primero," dijo. "No me gusta cuando cuelgas del borde toda la noche."

"Está bien, de verdad," insistió.

"Me pone nervioso y luego no puedo dormir porque me preocupa que te caigas," dijo Seungyoun con demasiada preocupación, así que se relajó un poco. “¿Te importaría tomar el lado de la pared esta vez? ¿Así no me preocupo?"

"Oh," Wooseok se rió para sí mismo, aliviado. "Si, esta bien. Lo siento, no pensé en eso."

"Está bien, pero trata de no patearme," fingió regañarlo para aliviar la tensión.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda," se rió. Wooseok se arrastró primero a la cama y se acurrucó contra la pared, tan cerca del borde como pudo.

Seungyoun lo siguió, su propio cuerpo tenso al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que se habían acostado juntos a propósito. Siempre había sido un accidente antes, incluso si nunca lo fue realmente.

"¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una almohada extra? ¿Otra manta? ¿Una botella de agua?" Preguntó, esperando relajarse.

Wooseok resopló. "Si lo hago, solo llamaré el servicio de habitaciones."

"Cierto, lo siento," se rió e hizo una nota así mismo para no ser tan complaciente.

Ambos se acomodaron en el colchón que era un poco demasiado pequeño para ellos y casi se sintió normal. Sabía que una vez que se durmiera, no tendría que pensar en Wooseok acostado a su lado. Iba a estar bien. Hasta que una mano lo alcanzó para encontrarlo, apenas tocando la piel en cualquier capacidad, excepto para despertarlo completamente.

"Gracias," susurró Wooseok.

"No hay problema," dijo en voz baja, con la voz quebrada. Wooseok se movió en la cama y estaba seguro de que se acercó a él, ya no necesitaba la pared para consolarlo. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Mhm," mintió.

"¿Estás durmiendo aquí otra vez porque te sientes bien?" Se burló de él a pesar de que se suponía que debía fingir que todo era una coincidencia.

"Tal vez te extrañaba," dijo Wooseok rotundamente, cortándolo donde dolía.

Frunció el ceño, perdiendo la necesidad de hacer bromas y se dio vuelta de lado, lejos de él. Si Wooseok iba a ser malo, no tenía que soportarlo. Era su cama, su habitación, e iba a obligarse a dormir.

"¿Qué?" Wooseok preguntó, escuchando el crujido de las sábanas cuando Seungyoun se dio la vuelta. "¿No puedo extrañarte?"

Se rió débilmente. "Si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien. Solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien."

Esperaba firmemente que Wooseok se quejara para sí mismo y se volviera también. Podrían lidiar con cualquier sentimiento negativo el uno con el otro con notas adhesivas pasivas agresivas y moviendo las toallas y otras cosas de su cuarto, pero no era el momento. No esperaba que se acercara.

"No hagas eso," dijo detrás de él.

"No hice nada."

"No finjas que no te importa mientras te preocupas," dijo Wooseok.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, apenas distinguiendo su silueta en la oscuridad, pero no dispuesto a ser arrinconado o expuesto. "No finjas que te importa para evitar que me importe. Como tu amigo."

"Como mi amigo," repitió Wooseok. "¿Crees que tu amistad es no correspondida?"

_No correspondida._

Exhaló bruscamente con una carcajada, apreciando la ironía. "No creo que nuestra amistad sea no correspondida."

_Es algo más lo que es no correspondido._

"No lo es," dijo. Se acercó y se ajustó lo suficiente como para deslizarse contra él justo debajo de la barbilla, donde encajaba mejor. _Ah, eres como un gato._ Hablaban en voz baja, demasiado cansados para emitir sonidos. "No te enojes conmigo."

"No lo estoy," dijo.

"No te enojes conmigo," repitió Wooseok, pero antes de que Seungyoun pudiera insistir en que no lo estaba, incluso si hubiera sido una mentira, un par de labios suaves encontraron los suyos, le dejaron sin aliento y con la boca abierta. Un millón de preguntas sin respuesta. En cambio, se permitió devolverle el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y acercándose mientras Wooseok enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y tiraba de sus labios.

El beso fue frenético y explosivo como si ambos se hubieran estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo y se preguntó si podría haber sido cierto o si Wooseok solo lo estaba disfrutando sin saber lo mucho que lo quería. Pero Wooseok no se apartó. No tuvo un momento de arrepentimiento por besarlo, así que se permitió creer que nada era unilateral. Si era un error, él se responsabilizaría por todo. Si solo intentaba sentirse mejor, podría soportarlo.

Pero Wooseok tiró de él como si necesitara cerrar un espacio entre ellos que no estaba allí y ya nada de él era pequeño. Seungyoun lo giró sobre su espalda y se movió sobre él, dejándose hacer lo que quería desde que se conocieron mientras Wooseok no lo detenía. Se cernía sobre él, dudando por un momento, pero Wooseok se levantó para encontrarse con él, arrastrándolo de nuevo sobre él.

"No lo es, ¿verdad?" Wooseok preguntó, sin aliento.

"¿Qué?"

"No correspondido," dijo, inseguro. _"¿No soy solo yo?"_

"Oh Dios," Seungyoun dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que debe haber sonado irritado por la forma en que Wooseok se encogió debajo de él. Se desplomó y enterró la cara en el cuello de Wooseok. _"No, no eres solo tú."_

Wooseok hizo un pequeño ruido como si estuviera feliz, pero el peso del hombre encima de él lo amortiguó.

"¿Te estoy lastimando?"

"No, tu cama es lo suficientemente suave," dijo Wooseok, apretando su agarre sobre él y enterrando su rostro más profundamente en su cabello.

No quería arruinar el momento haciendo preguntas. En cambio, colocó un pequeño beso en el cuello de Wooseok y cerró los ojos, demasiado asustado para despertarse de algo tan maravilloso.

Estuvieron juntos durante mucho tiempo, escuchando los sonidos de su propia respiración, demasiado energizados para quedarse dormidos, pero fue Wooseok quien habló primero.

"No tienes que hacer esto," dijo en voz baja, el peso de Seungyoun encima de él acortaba sus palabras.

Se levantó para flotar sobre él otra vez y con los ojos ajustados pudo ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Wooseok y su corazón cayó. "¿He cometido un error?"

"No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo por mi bien," dijo Wooseok. "El hecho de que me gustes no significa que me pueda aprovechar de que seas amable conmigo."

"¿Cómo te gusto?" Preguntó, necesitando escucharlo por sí mismo.

Wooseok se volvió avergonzado. _Ah, de esa manera_. Se bajó para colocar un beso en la mejilla de Wooseok.

"Si esto es real, entonces estoy feliz," susurró.

"Es real," murmuró Wooseok, con la voz quebrada. Seungyoun sonrió y se apartó de él, rodando hacia un lado para ponerse cómodo. "Pensé que habías dicho que no te gusta cuando duermo al lado del borde."

"Eso no será un problema," se rió antes de tirar de Wooseok contra su pecho. "Lo ves, ahora no te puedes caer."

Se acomodó en él como si fuera construido para caber en sus brazos si eso fuera posible, si se pudiera hacer que dos personas encajaran entre sí. Si esto era un error, se dijo a sí mismo que estaría bien, pero se estaba mintiendo. No estaría bien si las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Ya no quería sentirse herid si la alternativa a sentirse herido era abrazar a Wooseok. _Besar a Wooseok._ Quedarse dormido junto a Wooseok sin darle la espalda alejándose de él fingiendo que no estaba allí.

"¿Esto está bien?" Preguntó Wooseok, tan callado que seguramente estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Él tarareó en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¿Está bien para ti?"

"Sí," dijo antes de quedarse dormido, el estrés que lo había acosado y enviado a su habitación se derritió y Seungyoun se preguntó qué podría haber sido lo que lo estaba molestando.

Pero luego se preguntó...

_¿Era yo?_


End file.
